


一个【危 ade 危】的梗合集

by miaooo, åD_éèª (miaooo)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Drabble Collection, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/%C3%A5D_%C3%A9%C3%A8%C2%AA
Summary: 总之先号称是一个合集摆在那里.jpg用来放一些真的非常雷、严重不建议任何人群观看的梗。如果以后还有就继续往这边加（如果想挂我的话请自便（……），可以告诉我下我想去康康（糊逼是不会被挂的.jpg=========更新在ch2是奇怪的实装……（弱）
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 魔法世界观无厘头rbq化子父play（子：OC

**Author's Note:**

> zzbzq/三观不正人工雷。如你对角色心怀“尊重”万望止步。没有冒犯意图，我只是没有心（

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快新被邪恶的魔法兔子(工具兔)捉起来TJ成rbq、强迫揣崽产崽并子父相奸发展成异样关系的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海棠系大奶黑洞受，或许引起生理性不适，敬请及时退出止损。  
> 文后notes是一些无关紧要的设定说明。

（）和（）因为体质特殊，被邪恶的魔法兔子盯上，受蒙骗（“不这样做的话有无辜的人会死”）签订契约交出了自己的身体。从此被关在城堡里不见天日。

兔子在他们彻底rbq化（长出奶子、极限扩张、整天发情……）后，挑了一天用格式魔法道具从早玩到晚，并在二人身上施了一个法术，让身体状态可以维持在这一日的水平。所以以后玩不到这个强度就会万分饥渴。本来就除了H的事几乎无法再想别的，如此一来彻底杜绝脱身可能性。

兔子判断时机成熟了以后，在两个人体内制造出了生殖腔，并且各自揣上了崽。都是一胎男娃，几个月之内迅速生长发育分娩，当然期间少不了各种孕期play，主要目的还是观察孕中表现，用以判断以后再拿他俩做♂点什么。

有娃之后出于父性本能，（）和（）都恳求兔子要好好对待自己的崽，兔子老奸巨猾地答应了，但是只是表面如此罢了。向二人承诺自己会让小孩受教育。但，两个只是自己喂孩子奶都会被戏rt到gc的sao货对于孩子成长的负面影响着实很大。兔子说会让小孩接受兔子自己这个魔法生物的存在，但是会让他们很少接触到两个父亲。于是（）和（）将很少看到小孩的情况，兔子直说，首先就是等小孩十岁再来见你们吧。“放心，不会让他们甚至不能认出自己的爸爸的”

纵使不愿意，也没有讲条件的资本，只能接受了这个设定。虽然兔子有时会给他们看一些小孩的影像、孩子看起来成长得蛮“正常”，但身为母狗（。），并不太有成为小孩家长的奢望，然而非常意外于十年后衣着举止都非常得体乃至贵气(?)的俩小孩，在城堡类似殿堂那样的地方觐见，用非常标准的狗礼仪()跪着爬上阶梯爬到爹们所“坐”的位置前，给二人口。

很明显是兔子安排的，因为（）和（）既不能挣脱也无法讲话。孩子们像是认为这是正常的那样，用崇敬的看爸爸的眼光（。）看自己完全rbq化的生父（。），口活也非常之溜。讲话也是用海棠式用词，好像是被兔子“讲解”了在这样的场合应该如此表述。跟平时看到的影像里的正常表现完全不一样。

（）和（）很懵逼，但仍然禁不住在自己的孩子口中射出了O液。尚未发育的小孩看起来对这个口味有些惊讶，但都带着好奇全部吃掉了还舔干净。之后各自爬到父亲的膝上，揉奶侍乳。

有意识以来的第一次见面就在很混乱的场面下结束了。小孩们恋恋不舍地被兔子带回去，爹们精神懵逼，肉体罪恶地餍足。

兔子的育儿方式非常奇葩，虽然看上去状似正常，但私下里给小孩们灌输“你们爹都是好用的rbq你们也要成为他们那样，不要把自己当人.jpg”。不仅给他们看爹的㚻片，并且出于恶趣味，教导小孩“只有长大了才能打扮、表现成那个样子”，所以平时的着装、礼仪规范反倒严苛得要死。

小孩因为从小耳濡目染无法辨识，发自内心地想跟父亲们一起鱼块地玩♂耍，认为正常的相处互动就是如此。虽然本能地感觉到乱伦，但因为禁忌化（“长大后才可以”），反倒视为一种刺激。第一次见到还把自己父亲玩得那么爽，回去以后纷纷成就感爆棚十分兴奋、期待下一次。

爹们倒是一直处于自身难保的状态，如果意识正常的情况被蒙骗了十年（虽然因为日常太重复，感觉上并没有过去多久）、一朝真相大白，肯定会想要找兔子算账，但因为重复强化过对自己无能为力的认知，反倒没有太大反应。这时兔子反倒非常慈悲地承诺，不会让小孩真的变得和他们一样，因为不同于人类改造的（）和（），小孩是魔法产物，将来可以融入魔界。到时候就把他们扔给孩子们。

这对于（）和（）来讲如同he的救命稻草。兔子这回并没有说谎，只是在小孩发育后，开始对他们的行为更加严加管教(?)，诱导青春期的小孩在性观念方面自由放飞，但是不准DIY，只能互相解决，美其名曰是对将来跟爸爸一起做那事的练习。小孩在兔子的教习下学会了花式的照顾♂父亲的技巧，大概从13岁左右，兔子开始引导他们穿上奇装异服（实际这样会比较符合魔界风俗）（所以以往是按照人类风俗来的x）。

下次见面就直接本垒了。原本除了孕育小孩就没有再使用过的生殖腔反倒第一次真正意义上地被插入，虽然根据人类的观念这样完全是有悖人伦的、绝对不能允许的，但沉迷于快感的身体却很快就堕落了。这次换小孩中出在里面。虽然当时觉得“就这么怀孕也很棒”，但事后被兔子告知，果然时机还不太合适，没有让他们怀上。

然而（）和（）此时已经不再对“怀上自己小孩的小孩”有太大的抗拒心理，而是食髓知味，排斥不起来。

事情并没有一直按照兔子的预期发展，小孩因为杂种优势（？），经历过像弱小的人类一样的童年期过后，开始显现出惊人的天赋。随着发育身为魔物的能力渐渐觉醒，在兔子有进一步行动之前秘密谋划，成功从城堡把两个爸爸劫走了，自己也逃了出去。

兔子功亏一篑突然暴怒，然而后悔没有在rbq身上放可供追踪或者离开时会自爆的东西，只好去寻找新的cp从头开始做新的人体实验了（？

小孩可以自由在人形和红眼獠牙小翅膀（？）的魔物形态之间转换，因为实力够强，逃到魔界后很快就凭自己的本事安身立命，有了自己的巢穴。

多年后两兄弟的密友有幸受邀去他们家作客，因为知道他们是人类经魔法制造出来的后代，所以有意想解开这个好奇。打开卧室门就看到（）和（）彼此用项圈连着，捆在一起，插着巨大的双头龙互蹭。奶子非常漂亮，乳头拉长。是朋友见过的人类中最为白嫩肥美的，而且还是一对。

小孩魔物化了以后，身形比一般人类要高大魁梧，那个也粗大一些，爸爸们原本可以轻松双龙的弹性屁股如今终于适应了魔物单根的巨根尺寸，用的玩具也都逐渐换成那种大小。

兄弟中的一人进去，把他们拆开，用项圈牵着领回客厅。各人就座后（）和（）非常自觉地爬到儿子身前乳交和口，淫水流了一地。

朋友目瞪口呆，忍不住说了句：就这么个东西生的你们？（血腥警告）下一秒舌头就被剜了甩在地上。不过魔物很快就能再生一根舌头，这只不过是警告他不要乱说话。

魔界聚众淫乱公开暴露都很常见，兄弟二人各自把爸抱身上肏，跟朋友说，这就是我的爸，也是我的妾。魔物不懂但是人类会爱，他们都非常爱我们。

朋友在爹们身上看到了兄弟烙下的印痕还有繁复精致的淫纹，觉得这两个人类就是生活在他们的控制之下。但兄弟到底都是混血，如果真的是有关人类的他所不懂的内容，他一方面兴趣有限另一方面很可能确实也没法弄懂，所以就放任了。

he。

一些play：

小孩变成人类小时候的样子跟爸爸们臂交；蒙眼各艹一个，让猜艹自己的是谁。二人同时说了A。A：看来爸爸们都更喜欢我。猜对的人会被双龙，猜错的人随后再来双龙（。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么是兔子：  
> 脑洞如此。可能跟看了什么 动画中的坏兔子 的文章有关。视作作者的本体/化身也没什么大问题（  
> 怀孕的原理细节：  
>  **完全不类比人类。** 用攻受(?)双方的成分但是一者多一者少，分别混进魔法原料（？）放进多者的体内着床……所以大概会存在A是甲的小孩而B是乙的小孩这样。但AB同时也是甲乙的孩子。 ~~奇怪的对称癌和不对称癌被同时满足了x~~


	2. not good… <TBC>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试写。第二人称。OC视角（有设定，但方便代入）。没有任何意义的鬼东西（）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纠结了很久OC的取名。最终发现我在做设定的时候，似乎下意识地仿照了[海底囚人](http://funamusea.com)天使恶魔世界观中的一些设定。于是索性也照搬了(?)它给OC取名的方式。  
> （）的儿子：Evitceted，埃彼特希缇徳，埃比，艾薇 ~~（？~~ 。（）的儿子：Feiht，菲耶特，费希特，费耶 ~~（？？~~
> 
> 你是他们的熟人，曾 ~~被胁迫~~ 帮忙把他们（变成人类的样子的时候还未成年）带进人界的某些场所，以及帮忙购买违禁物品等（纯属虚构（

你被带领进一个宽敞明亮的房间。

且不说这脚底下软绵绵、毛绒绒的毯子，两兄弟的巢穴……不如说是寓所来得更为准确。整体装潢透露着一种人类的现代感。对此你略感不适，这绝对是在恶魔眼里颇为怪模怪样的东西。不知是否是年龄的缘故，恶魔们对巢穴的布置大都偏好古老的风格。虽不至于畏光，但也不可能主动把堂屋全照亮。装饰更是越惊悚越好。

哪会像这般无聊。

算了，谁能理解未成年小鬼的审美呢……你环顾光滑的四壁以及天花板，默默想道。

最后，你尽量小心地让目光在房间中央半空中悬浮的结界上停留。那里从进入的门刚开启，就散发出难以忽视的强大魔力。但你聪明地知道不应对实力比你更强的人的宝物暴露出觊觎之心，以免招来灾患。只好先把好奇心压下，再去打量那个魔力装置的核心。

即便是游历人间几百年的你在着眼“那个”的一瞬间也没能立即认出所看到的东西究竟为何。但你到底是看懂了，那是肢体交缠在一处的两个人类。

因为身披拘束具和看样子是情趣玩具一类的玩意儿，你联想起曾经在人间见过的，SM游戏中的性奴。

但人类的身体脆弱不堪，除了在处理得好的情况下能像番茄一样喷出血汁，完全满足不了恶魔想要的刺激。

他们像这样豢养两个人类是想干嘛……你还在疑惑，突然意识到了什么。

不会吧。你感到一阵悚然。

后天炼就的一双利眼对于观察魔力的流动已有极高的造诣。你看出结界中有微弱的魔力流向那两具裸裎的躯体，却有数倍且精纯的魔力自装置中向外引出。前者想必是用于维持两个人类活命的，而后者那股强烈的熟悉的气息，同菲耶特和埃彼特身上的如出一辙。

两名奇怪的恶魔小孩声称自己是人类的孩子……

你定了定神，尽可能保持表面上的不动声色，仔细看了起来。

结界里的两个人以相对而坐的姿态悬浮着，蒙着眼，身子挤得极近。似乎是共同咬着同一个两头的口塞，扣在脑后，看上去就像是在张口吻在一起。不知是魔法还是别的原因所致，没有发出任何呻吟声。颈上各自戴着项圈，正面中央的圈环以短链连在一起。你下意识地想道，如果不把这个分开，口塞也难以取下来吧。

二人的十指上套上了同为黑色的束具，以保持十指交握的姿势。手腕以短杆同项圈束缚在一起，也便无法活动了。你的视线谨慎地下行，有些意外于这看似年轻细瘦的身体胸前，硕大雪白的两团竟然真的是乳房。因着躯体在半空中漂浮所带来的震颤，哪怕紧紧挤在一起、只好左右交叉着一上一下地摆放，也微微漾起波澜，看样子不一般地柔软。当你看到那明显长粗、拉长了，但颜色却惊人地粉嫩的长乳头时，不由地咽了一下口水，刚才依稀在项圈下瞥见的，属于男性的喉结所造成的违和感都稍微淡褪了。

人类的乳晕不过只是浅褐色，奶头却如半截小指的尺寸。每一处的上面都黏着三枚左右的小号震动器，高频颤抖着。你一时有些难以想象那会是什么感觉。乳沟中间夹着模仿阴茎形态的玩具，头部从上方挤出来，才勉强能看到粗大的顶端。乳肉太过丰满，不用从两边向内用力，假阳具也不会从中间滑落下来，令人叹为观止。

人类的双腿上只各有一枚大腿环，同腰带相连接。下面太过靠近，因而即使不固定脚踝也无法合拢腿，彼此的腿脚交叠在一起，显得十分亲昵。你看见人类的后庭被粗壮的东西撑开，双头龙露在外面的部分形成一个弯，两头分别插进二人的下体，远比一般阴茎的尺寸更加可观。

人类的下身整整齐齐勃起着，以你的见地，在人类的范畴里同样算得上雄伟。双睾皆是沉甸甸地涨满。整体颜色偏深红的性器被肤色衬得醒目，震动器也布满了柱身，帮助保持兴奋。你没有忽视从铃口伸进尿道的半透明管子。依然是两头一体的结构，看起来很容易拉扯，但那种直径的东西扩张的作用可不小。

原来真的是男性？你不禁啧啧称奇，觉得这两只人类十足交好，身体上下还有什么样的玩具都不可以共用？

两人无论是阴茎的形态尺寸还是两双巨乳，都是同样很是相似，这两处袒露的明显的特征让他们宛若双生。你忽然觉得他们像这样挤在一起挨蹭着、时不时摇晃挤压的样子显得格外和谐。


End file.
